Karya Seni, eh?
by thalnadhila
Summary: Kira-kira apa tanggapan Kiseki no Sedai tentang festival kebudayaan di SMA Seirin? Langsung aja baca. CHAPTER 5 udah update!
1. Chapter 1

Sore hari, ketika banyak murid yang bergegas untuk segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing atau mengikuti kegiatan klub, tampak sosok pemuda bersurai merah menyala yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku kelas. Tak lupa dengan sebuah papan shogi yang menemaninya. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya sepulang sekolah ketika klub basket tidak ada latihan. Seringkali seringai terlihat pada wajahnya yang mulus tanpa noda setitik pun itu. Oh, jangan lupakan iris heterochromenya yang tajam itu semakin membuat siapapun yang melihatnya bergidik ketakutan setengah mati.

Sebentar lagi memasuki musim semi. Musim yang baru di awal tahun, menggantikan musim dingin yang memberikannya sebuah cerita. Cerita dimana dia mengenal kata 'kalah' dalam hidupnya. Pertandingan basket di ajang Winter Cup kemarin meninggalkan luka yang sangat dalam dihatinya, sekaligus membuka matanya untuk melihat lebih lebar lagi. Dimana akhirnya dia dan timnya, Rakuzan, dikalahkan oleh mantan anggotanya saat berada di Teiko dulu bersama tim barunya, Seirin, dengan skor akhir 102-103. Prinsip kemenangan yang selama ini dijunjung tinggi olehnya pun lenyap sudah. Dengan sepasang lensa beriris merah dan gold itu dia menyaksikan perjuangan tim Seirin yang pantang menyerah sampai titik darah penghabisan, menyaksikan perjuangan Kuroko Tetsuya membawa timnya menjadi no.1 di Jepang, menyaksikan kombinasi sang Phantom Six Man itu dengan cahaya barunya, Kagami Taiga hingga di detik-detik terakhir Kagami berhasil membuat dunk ke dalam ring milik Rakuzan dan membawa kemenangan bagi timnya.

Ah, sudah berapa bulan semenjak Winter Cup berlalu. Merasa bernostalgia, dia mengambil ponsel merah marunnya. Mengetik sebuah pesan dan mengirimnya kepada teman-teman 'pelangi'nya. Jangan lupa dengan slogan 'ini perintah' yang secara ajaib membuat mereka menuruti perintahnya.

Tetapi, ada salah satu temannya yang tidak bisa menyanggupi perintahnya. Perempatan mulai tampak di kening yang tertutup poni merahnya. Setelah mengetahui sebabnya, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya dan mengganti rencana semula. Menghilangkan perempatan yang ada di keningnya dan seringai di wajahnya terlihat lebih lebar lagi.

_From : Tetsuya_

_To : Akashi-kun_

_Subject : Maaf_

_Maaf Akashi-kun, aku tidak bisa ikut. Sekolahku mengadakan festival kebudayaan untuk menyambut musim semi. Aku dan tim basket juga ikut berpartisipasi. Jika kau senggang, datanglah. Acara ini terbuka untuk umum._

-/-

"Ne, sebenarnya ada apa ini-ssu? Kenapa Akashicchi tiba-tiba memanggil kita?" tanya si surai kuning, Kise Ryota.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah tahu jalan pikirannya," balas ace Too Gakuen, Aomine Daiki sambil menguap.

"Itu karena kau terlalu bodoh nanodayo," timpal si maniak Oha-Asa, Midorima Shintaro.

"A-APA KATAMU?!" Aomine teriak tidak terima.

"Hahahahaha Midorimacchi benar-ssu! Kau memang bodoh A(ho)minecchi!"

"Kise temeee!"

"Berisik, nanodayo!" kata Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Etto… Kenapa Kurokocchi belum datang-ssu? Daritadi aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Kise pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Biarkan saja. Biasanya Tetsu selalu muncul tiba-tiba dan bilang 'aku sudah disini daritadi' kan?" jawab Aomine sambil meniru perkataan mantan _shadow_nya dengan nada suara monoton itu.

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik….

1 abad kemudian… (WOY KELAMAAN TAU!/ author dilempar bola basket)

…..

…..

…..

"Etto… kenapa aku belum mendengar suaranya-ssu?"

"Mungkin Aka-chin lupa menghubunginya~.." timpal si surai ungu yang suka ngemil, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"EEEEHHH?! Ti-ti-tidak mungkin Akashicchi melupakan Kurokocchi-ssu? Huwaaa Ku-kurokocchi….!" keluarlah jurus rengekan maut air mata buaya Kise disertai lengkingan suaranya yang bisa menyebabkan gendang telinga orang lain pecah.

"Hoi Kise, bisakah kau berhenti berteriak? Berisik nodayo!" bentak Midorima.

"Mou Midorimacchi hidoii-ssu (3) Ano… daritadi aku penasaran untuk apa kau bawa-bawa boneka Barbie-ssu? Oh, jangan bilang sekarang kau suka main Barbie-ssu! Pfftt!"

"Mido-chin~…aku tidak menyangka kau suka main boneka Barbie~…"

"Menjijikan!" komentar Aomine.

"Tentu saja tidak baka! Ini adalah lucky itemku hari ini nanodayo," jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak merosot sedikit pun itu.

"Are~..Aka-chin~ Satsu-chin~.." sapa si titan ungu pada dua orang yang baru saja datang.

"Akashi, sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggil kami?" tanya Midorima.

"Benar-ssu, sebenarnya ada apa kau memanggil kami semua Akashicchi? Dan kenapa Kurokocchi tidak datang-ssu? Apa kau melupakannya-ssu?" tanya Kise panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas (?) itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak melupakannya, Ryota. Ada alasan mengapa aku tidak mengundangnya," jawab Akashi.

"Haaaah? Apa maksudmu Akashi?" tanya Aomine.

"Satsuki, jelaskan pada mereka," perintah Akashi pada gadis bersurai merah jambu.

"Hari ini kita akan berkunjung ke Seirin!" ucap Momoi penuh dengan semangat.

"HAAAHH?!"

"Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba…" pertanyaan Midorima langsung terputus dengan jawaban dari Momoi.

"Hari ini Seirin mengadakan festival kebudayaan. Acara itu terbuka untuk umum dan Tetsu-kun mengundang kita semua untuk datang," jelas Momoi pada yang lainnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Are~…pasti disana banyak makanan enak~…" timpal Murasakibara.

"Mouu Mukkun, pikiranmu hanya makanan saja!" omel manajer Too Gakuen itu.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi tidak memberitahuku? Kan dia bisa telepon atau sms aku- ssu."

"Untuk apa? Tetsu terlalu malas bicara dengan model cempreng dan cengeng sepertimu."

"Aominecchi hidoii-ssu!" rengek Kise sambil menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya itu.

"Bisakah kalian diam dan kita berangkat sekarang? Atau gunting merahku yang akan 'bicara'," ucap Akashi sambil mengacungkan gunting merah kesayangannya dengan pancaran aura yang mencekam.

"Y-yes sir!" jawab mereka semua.

Halo, ini fanfict pertama. Maaf kalo ada salah kata, atau bahasanya yang kurang dimengerti atau membuat mata anda rusak/ oke ini abaikan.

Review plis?


	2. Chapter 2

...Sementara itu di SMA Seirin...

"K-kantoku… kau pasti sedang bercanda," ucap sang clutch shooter, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Hee… tentu saja aku tidak bercanda," jawab coach tim basket Seirin, Aida Riko dengan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan (?) itu.

"Tapi…apa tidak apa-apa.." kapten klub basket Seirin itu mencoba memastikan.

"Hyuuga-kun, percayalah padaku. Tidak apa-apa kok,"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" teriak (atau mungkin membentak) si pemilik Meteor Jam, Kagami Taiga.

"Kagami-kun, tolong jangan teriak-teriak," kata si bayangan, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Are you kidding me?! Oi ka-kantoku, aku tidak terima ini! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Haaa~ apa kau berkata sesuatu (ba)Kagami-kun?" kata Riko dengan lembut tapi memancarkan aura yang mencekam sambil membawa kipas kertas kesayangannya, tidak kalah dengan aura mencekam Akashi.

"A-a ti-tidak..", diam-diam Kagami mengutuk pelatihnya itu.

Saat ini di ruang klub tempat anak-anak klub basket Seirin biasa membahas hal-hal seputar basket mendadak dibuat ribut oleh rencana pelatih mereka. Mereka diminta (atau lebih tepatnya diperintah) untuk menyanyi. Tunggu? Menyanyi? Ya, masing-masing klub di SMA Seirin diwajibkan menampilkan karya seni di festival kebudayaan ini. Dan karena waktunya mendadak, mereka akhirnya memilih menyanyi daripada mementaskan drama atau yang lainnya.

"Bukankah kalian sudah mendapat pelajaran di kelas musik? Kalian sudah tau kan bagaimana cara menyanyi yang baik?" tanya Riko pada murid asuhannya.

"Demo… ini kan pertama kalinya kami menyanyi di depan umum," kata Kiyoshi Teppei, sang Iron Heart.

"Seorang priyayi yang sedang menyanyi! Kitakore!"

"Izuki, diamlah. Kau membuat keadaan menjadi tambah suram," tegur Hyuuga pada si pemilik Eagle Eye, Izuki Shun.

"Nah sekarang akan kuberitahu lagu apa saja yang akan kalian nyanyikan! Jika kalian menyanyikannya dengan setengah hati, latihan kalian akan kulipat gandakan 100 kali lipat!" teriak Riko dengan semangat 45.

'matilah kita…' batin seluruh pemain basket Seirin.

-/-

"Pasti disana sangat ramai-ssu. Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Kise-chin, kau semangat sekali~..."

"Tentu saja-ssu! Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-ssu!"

"Belum tentu Tetsu ingin bertemu denganmu bodoh."

"Aku sependapat denganmu, Daiki."

"Mouu.. Akasicchi dan Aominecchi hidoii-ssu," si model cantik ini langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Sudahlah Ki-chan. Kita sudah sampai di Seirin nih," kata Momoi mencoba menghibur si penanggung nomor 7 di Kaijo itu.

Dapat terlihat jelas suasana ramai di SMA Seirin. Banyak orang yang datang untuk mengunjungi festival kebudayaan di sekolah yang menjadi juara di liga Winter Cup itu. Banyak stan yang dibuka di sana. Mulai stan makanan, stan permainan sampai stan sirkus (?) juga ada.

"Whoaaa ramai sekali-ssu."

"Aka-chin~… aku ingin ke stan makanan~…" rengek si bayi besar pada mantan kapten tim basket Teiko itu.

"Baiklah Atsushi. Semuanya dengarkan, kuberi waktu 20 menit untuk jalan-jalan setelah itu kita kembali berkumpul disini," titah Akashi.

"Osh!" jawab mereka.

Tampak Murasakibara yang langsung menuju ke stan makanan dan tampaknya berniat memborong semua makanan yang dijual (jangan-jangan dia berniat memborong gerobaknya juga/ oke abaikan, author ngayal), lalu Kise yang langsung diserbu oleh fans-fansnya, Midorima yang pergi ke stan buku, Aomine yang berada di stan permainan mencoba peruntungannya menembak botol yang berhadiah boneka beruang yang akhirnya boneka itu diberikan pada Momoi. Akashi? Oh, dia sedang menampakkan seringai di wajahnya saat menatap sebuah pesan pada layar handphonenya itu.

-/-

"Ne~… aku pesan takoyakinya 20 porsi yaa~…"

"Hah? 20 porsi?" tampak si penjual yang masih takjub dengan pesanan dari pelanggannya itu.

"Ano.. apa tidak terlalu banyak…" saat si penjual, yang diketahui bernama Furihata Kouki, hendak mengulang pesanan si pelanggan. Namun hal itu diurungkannya lantaran…

"EH-EH-EH…?!"

"Hm~? ada apa~..?" tanya si pelanggan.

"Hei Furihata, ada ap…." tanya Kawahara Koichi, yang merasa heran melihat temannya langsung diam sambil mengalirkan keringat dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"EH? Kau kan… Kiseki no Sedai?!"

"Ooh~… rupanya kalian mengenaliku yaa~..? Tapi siapa kalian?" tanya si pelanggan yang tak lain adalah center di klub basket Yosen, Murasakibara.

"H-hai, kami temannya Ku-kuro…ko," jawab Furihata sambil tergagap-gagap saking takutnya.

"Are~… ternyata temannya Kuro-chin. Ne~.. dimana Kuro-chin?"

"Ah Kuroko sedang berlatih untuk penampilan karya seni nanti," jawab teman mereka, Fukuda Hiroshi.

"Hm? Karya seni? Memangnya apa yang akan ditampilkannya~..?"

"K-kantoku bilang jika klub b-basket akan m-menyanyi," jawab Furihata sambil tergagap-gagap (bukan Az*z Gagap lho ya).

"Kuro-chin menyanyi? Hm.. sepertinya menarik~…"

"A, ano… ini pesanan takoyakinya…" kata Kawahara sambil menyerahkan takoyaki pesanan Murasakibara.

"Hmm~.. terima kasih," balas Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan uang lalu pergi ke stan makanan yang lain.

"Jika dia disini, apa anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga ada?" tanya Fukuda.

"Tampaknya sih iya…" jawab Kawahara sambil menunjuk segerombolan manusia yang sedang berebut untuk mendekati model remaja yang sedang naik daun. Yup, mereka berebutan mendekati Kise untuk sekedar jabat tangan, foto bersama, bahkan ada yang minta dinikahi/ oke lupakan. Jangan lupa teriakan histeris ala fansnya yang tidak kalah nyaring dengan teriakan Kise ("Hidoii-ssu!").

"K-kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada yang lainnya!" usul Kawahara yang disetujui oleh kedua rekannya itu. Lalu dia segera menuju ke ruang klub basket untuk memberitahukan hal ini pada rekan-rekan tim basketnya.

-/-

Sudah 20 menit berlalu dan mereka tiba di tempat semula sesuai dengan perintah Akashi tepat waktu. Berhubung mereka masih sayang nyawa, jadi sebisa mungkin mereka tidak telat sebelum 'dicium' gunting merah sang kapten.

"Semuanya sudah disini?" tanya Akashi.

"Sudah-suu," jawab Kise mewakili semuanya.

"Ki-chan, kenapa rambutmu acak-acakan begitu?"

"Ini karena tadi aku dikejar-kejar fansku-ssu," jawab Kise. Yaa, Kise yang tadi tampilannya tampak rapi, sekarang sudah 'tidak karuan'. Terlihat dari rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke gym menyaksikan karya seni tim basket."

"Co-cotto matte, karya seni tim basket?" tanya Aomine.

"Oh, aku diberitahu jika semua klub Seirin harus menampilkan karya seni di gym, termasuk tim basket. Jadi sekarang kita kesana, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai," perintah Akashi.

"Oke," jawab mereka.

-/-

Di belakang panggung…

"Minna, 10 menit lagi kita akan tampil. Kuharap kalian sudah siap," ucap Riko pada semuanya.

"Kuharap juga begitu," kata Hyuuga sambil membenarkan pakaiannya.

"Yosh, jangan mempermalukan nama tim basket! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata 'jelek' atau 'buruk' dari penampilan kalian, mengerti?!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"M-minna..a-ano..i-itu…" Kawahara mencoba berbicara dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena baru saja berlari dari stan ke ruang klub sambil memegang kedua lututnya.

"Kawahara, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si muka kucing, Koganei Shinji, pada kouhainya sambil memberikan minuman dan langsung diminum oleh pemuda berkepala botak itu.

"Ano..aku tadi melihat Kiseki no Sedai,"

"HAH? Kiseki no Sedai?" kuping Kagami langsung 'awas' mendengar kata Kiseki no Sedai disebut.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Karena acara ini terbuka untuk umum jadi aku mengundang mereka. Dan tampaknya kantoku juga memberitahu Momoi-san tentang acara ini," jawab Kuroko.

"Benarkah itu?" tanya Kiyoshi mencoba memastikan.

"Ya, apa yang dikatakan Kuroko-kun benar. Aku yang memberitahu Momoi mengenai acara ini. Bukankah ini menyenangkan eh?" jawab Riko disertai senyuman penuh arti (?)

"Geez, ada apa dengan hari ini?" keluh Kagami.

-/-

"Tim basket akan menyanyi?!"

"Ya, itulah yang dikatakan Tetsuya. Kurasa dia juga akan berpartisipasi," jawab Akashi. Saat ini para member Kiseki no Sedai itu sudah berada di dalam gym SMA Seirin yang penuh dengan orang. Di dalamnya terdapat kursi yang khusus disiapkan untuk para penonton agar dapat menikmati pertunjukan dengan nyaman. Dan tentu saja para makhluk pelangi itu duduk di barisan paling depan, dan Murasakibara duduk di kursi paling pojok karena perintah Akashi agar tidak mengganggu orang lain dibelakangnya. Bayangkan saja jika ada orang dengan tinggi 2 meter lebih duduk di depanmu, kita tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kepalanya, kan?

" 'yang dikatakan Tetsuya'? Tetsu memberitahumu Akashi?"

"Ya, semalam dia mengirim pesan jika tidak bisa datang ke reuni yang kurencanakan karena acara ini. Dan Satsuki juga diberitahu oleh pelatih mereka. Karena itu kuubah rencanaku dan kita pergi ke Seirin," jelas Akashi diiringi anggukan antusias dari Momoi.

"Oh iya~.. aku tadi bertemu dengan temannya Kuro-chin. Mereka bilang saat ini Kuro-chin sedang berlatih menyanyi untuk penampilan karya seninya nanti~…" timpal Murasakibara.

"Hontou? Te-te-tetsu-kun akan menyanyi?" Momoi mulai berimajinasi membayangkan penampilan Kuroko yang menurutnya sangat kakkoi itu.

"Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Katanya kau diberitahu oleh pelatih Seirin tentang acara ini, heh Satsuki?"

"Memang, tapi dia tidak memberi tahu jika Tetsu-kun akan menyanyi Dai-chan," jelas Momoi pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kurokocchi menyanyi-ssu? Kira-kira lagu apa yang akan dinyanyikannya-ssu?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Bu-bukan berarti aku tertarik nanodayo!"

"Midorimacchi tsunderenya kumat-ssu,"

"Aku bukan tsundere nanodayo!" jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

'Dasar tsundere tingkat dewa' batin semua.

"Tampaknya para senpai juga berpartisipasi, begitu juga dengan Kagami-kun," jawab Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, kelihatannya sudah mau mulai tuh," kata Momoi pada putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu.

* * *

Halo semua, ini chapter 2 udah update loh. Makasih banyak yang udah ngereview, makasih banyak yang udah , makasih banyak yang sudah follow fanfict ini. Jujur, saya terharu sekali *tangis bahagia

Review untuk chapter 2 ini, plis?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola minna, maaf yaa baru update sekarang~ dikarenakan masa libur saya sudah selesai dan kembali ke bangku kuliah membuat fanfict ini lama updatenya. Sumimasen, sumimasen, sumimasen..! **

**Nggak pake lama, happy reading!**

* * *

Masing-masing klub SMA Seirin mulai menunjukkan karya seni mereka. Ada yang bermain drama, ada yang membaca puisi, ada yang menari, ada juga yang atraksi (?) dan lain-lain. Hingga tiba saatnya klub basket menampilkan karya seni mereka.

"Nah, sekarang kita sambut, klub basket SMA Seirin!" sahut MC pada penonton.

"Yoosh, kalian sudah siap?" tanya Hyuuga pada semua.

"Sudah!"

"Seirin… FIGHT!"

Tak lama muncul 'tiga petinggi' klub basket Seirin, yakni Riko, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi.

"Nah, karya seni apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh klub basket di festival kebudayaan ini?" tanya MC pada trio tersebut.

"Kami akan menampilkan karya seni yang berbeda dari yang lain, dan akan ada kejutan untuk kalian nantinya!" jawab Riko.

"Woah, pasti penonton tidak sabar mengetahuinya! Ladies and gentleman, mari kita saksikan penampilan dari klub basket SMA Seirin!" teriak MC yang disusul tepuk tangan dari penonton.

"Nah, ayo kita bersenang-senang~" ucap Kiyoshi dengan lantang sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke atas dan membuat sorakan penonton semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Daho! Kita bukan bersenang-senang! Jika penampilan kita jelek, kantoku akan melipat gandakan latihan kita 100 kali lipat!" protes Hyuuga pada center tim Seirin itu. Tak lupa menyebut kata 'daho' yang sepertinya sudah menjadi jargonnya itu. Meskipun kelihatannya si kapten berkacamata ini sangat percaya diri, nyatanya dia sangat gugup berdiri di panggung saat ini. Maklum lah, kapten berkepribadian ganda. Di sisi lain dia tampak yakin, di sisi lainnya dia sangat….tidak meyakinkan, mungkin?

'konflik' dua anak manusia ini menjadi suguhan bonus tak terencana pagi para penonton yang melihatnya. Yang satu tampak senyum bahagia, yang satunya tampak suram. Seorang gadis bermarga Aida yang berada di panggung bersama mereka tampak menahan malu melihat sikap kedua anak asuhnya ini sambil menepuk jidatnya dan berpikir untuk menghukum mereka dengan kipas kertasnya. Sementara rekan-rekan tim basket lainnya yang berada di belakang panggung tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan pemuda berambut hitam dan pemuda berambut coklat itu. Terkadang sangat kompak, terkadang sangat…. 'kompak'.

Lantunan musik mulai dimainkan, dan ketiga senpai mulai menyanyikan lagu. Mereka menyanyikan lagu Ano Hi Wasureta Mirai made (Until we reach the future we forgot that day).

Setelah penampilan dari para senpai, tidak lama kemudian alunan musik lagu berikutnya mulai dimainkan.

Tapi, ada yang aneh. Penonton dibuat bingung dengan keadaan panggung yang tidak ada penyanyinya, padahal lagu sudah didendangkan.

Menjawab rasa penasaran penonton, dia yang dicari langsung muncul di atas panggung sambil membawa mic dan mulai menyanyi. Ternyata dia -yang ternyata pemuda berambut biru langit ini- tidak langsung muncul di panggung. Saat intro lagu mulai dimainkan, dia bersembunyi dibalik tirai panggung dan menunggu hingga saatnya dia mulai menyanyi.

'bukatsu kaeri itsumo no mise, madogiwa no seki ni suwatte'

(_at the shop I always visit on my way home from club, I sit by the window_)

'ironna hanashi shitari damattari banira sheiku nomi nagara'

(_there's various talking and silence around me as I drink my vanilla shake_)

'boku wa kehai wo hisome kimi wo odorokasete shimau'

(_my presence is hidden, you're completely surprised_)

'kono goro soremo atarimae no natte'

(_nowadays this is normal_)

'chiimu meito rashiku natte kita'

(_looks like I've found a teammate_)

Kemudian muncul pemuda bersurai merah dengan gradasi warna hitam dan alis bercabang maniak cheeseburger di atas panggung menyusul partnernya menyanyi di atas panggung.

'guuzen no deai kamoshirenai'

(_we probably met by chance_)

'dakedo hitsuzen wo shinjite mo iiyo na'

(_but it's alright to believe that it was inevitable_)

'soshite boku tachi wa ima wo seiippai'

(_and now with all our might_)

'ase wo nuguu koto mo wasuresou ni'

(_we may forget to wipe our sweat_)

'houkago iki ga tsumaru kurai no netsu ga mune ni nagare konde'

(_after school, a suffocating heat built up in my chest_)

'manatsu no hikari no youna ashita e te wo nobashita'

(_like the midsummer light, I reached my hand out for tomorrow_)

'tsukareta karada hodoku banira to kaze to kimi to katatta yume'

(_my tired body unwinds with vanilla and the brezze, as I talked with you in my dream_)

'itsuka yakusoku no basho e yukou'

(_someday we'll reach that promised place_)

Si cahaya dan bayangan tim basket Seirin itu tampak menghayati lagu yang mereka bawa dan membuat penonton terpesona. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga menunjukkan kebolehannya _nge-rap_ yang sontak membuat sorakan penonton semakin kencang.

'ore tachi ga mezasu choujou tayusui wake nado nai genjou'

(_we've set our eyes on the top, it's not a simple task_)

'every day itsumo, every time zutto'

(_every day, always, every time, all along_)

'agaite migaite mazu wa koujou'

(_struggling and improving first to advance_)

'natsu no mae to chigaun datte'

(_we're different than we were before summer_)

'sore wa minna onaji datte'

(_but everyone is the same_)

'dakara motto tsukoyu natte ukete tatsusa nandodemo'

(_that's why we'll grow stronger. We'll take a challenge any time_)

'jakuten kyouka fuan kaishou ichinichi zutsu kanzen nenshou'

(_we'll strengthen our weakness, and resolve our anxiety. Each day will be a perfect combustion_)

'kiai irete kimochi irete'

(_take in the fighting spirit. Take in the sensation_)

'kinou no jibun ni mazu wa kaishou'

(_your past self is now your easy victory_)

'aseru dake ja dame nandatte'

(_there's no need to rush_)

'kitto hitotsu hitotsu tsukamun date'

(_without a doubt, we'll take it step-by-step_)

'ashita motto toberu jibun ato ni natte kizuku kara'

(_tomorrow you can fly higher. You'll see it when it happens_)

Terlihat pemuda yang mengenakan cincin kalung itu _nge-rap_ dengan gaya ala-ala rapper professional. Dengan mengenakan kaos warna putih, dipadu dengan jaket warna merah tua berhoodie, celana jins hitam dan sepatu kets merah tua yang menunjang penampilannya di panggung. Tak kalah keren dengan si cahaya, si bayangan mengenakan kaos warna hitam dan kemeja kotak-kota berwarna biru muda dengan lengan dilipat hingga batas sikunya dipadu dengan celana pendek selutut warna krem dan sepatu berwarna putih.

Kontan hal ini membuat seluruh penonton (author juga lho) ikut merasakan dan mengerti cerita awal pertemuan dan mimpi mereka untuk menjadi tim no. 1 di Jepang. Setelah lagu selesai dimainkan mereka saling melakukan _fist bump_ yang membuat penonton menjerit histeris nggak karuan (author juga histeris nih, kyaa! /digebuk pembaca, berisik thor!).

-/-

"Kyaa Tetsu-kun keren sekaliii!" Momoi mulai berfangirling melihat penampilan pujaan hatinya tadi.

"Kurokocchi keren sekali-ssu! Aku menyayangimu-ssu!" teriak Kise sambil merentangkan tanggannya, yang tampak seperti ingin memeluk Kuroko. ("aku tidak menyayangimu Kise-kun") ("Hidoii-ssu!")

"Wah~.. aku tak menyangka Kuro-chin bisa menyanyi sekeren itu~.."

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Shintaro?"

"Lumayan. B-bukan berarti aku menikmati penampilan mereka nanodayo!" jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang memang merosot. Padahal dalam hatinya..

_'Kaliaan keren sekaliiiii!' _jerit Midorima dalam hati. Maklum seorang tsundere tingkat akut. ("sudah kubilang aku bukan tsundere nodayo!")

Melihat penampilan karya seni tim basket Seirin ini membuat Akashi Seijuuro terkesan. Tidak menyangka mereka akan bernyanyi sebagus ini. Seketika juga sebuah ide terlintas dipikirannya. Menyadari gelagat dari kapten Rakuzan ini, Midorima bertanya,

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Akashi?"

"Sebuah rencana yang hebat," jawabnya sambil menampakkan seringai. Oh Tuhan, pemuda berambut hijau ini sudah was-was duluan melihat seringan kaptennya ini.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**Huaa maaf kalo chapter ini jelek sekalii, maaf kalo tidak enak dibaca, maaf kalo membuat mata anda sakit/ abaikan. Sekali lagi makasih banyak yang sudah ngereview, yg sudah follow, yang sudah fav. saya benar-benar terharu :')**

**Oiya, judul lagu yang dinyanyikan Riko, Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi itu ada di Seirin koko mini album, enak bgt lagunya. Trs yg dinyanyiin KagaKuro itu Onaji Vanilla no Kaze no Naka hehe..**

**Anyway, review plis?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Doumo readers~**

**Gomen updatenya lamaa, author mengalami kebuntuan dalam melanjutkan cerita ini, huaa/ ditabok.**

**oiya, disini author sekalian mau bales review2 semua, yg pertanyaannya hampir sama jawabnya sekalian aja, gak papa yaaa hehe :P**

**LiaZoldyck-chan: haloo, cerita ini pasti berlanjut kok hehe. maaf kalo di chapter2 awal nggak ada tanda2 bersambung, karena saya masih kudet banget publish disini hehe**

**Seijuurou Eisha: saya jg mikir kiyoshi bakalan 'aneh' kalo nyanyi. saya sudah berusaha menampilkan dia yg nggak normal. huaa maaf kalo nggak lucuu**

**ai selai strawberry: furihata jualan buat menghidupi dirinya /nak :P**

**Sagi Akabara: ikut prihatin yaa dengan insiden diinjak2 GOM sampe gak berbentuk hehe :P**

**Lunette Athella: huaa maaf kalo ada beberapa bagian yg kurang srek, author masih newbie disini dan belum terlalu dewasa di dunia tulis menulis. ano..AKAKURO shipers kah? SAMAAAA SAYA JUGAAA/ gak nyante.**

**akhir kata: terima kasih sudah review, terima kasih atas saran dan kelanjutannyaa.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

…di balik panggung...

"Woaah penampilan kalian keren sekali!" teriak Koganei yang disusul anggukan dari Mitobe.

"Otsukaresama!" ucap Riko.

"Good job everyone!" teriak Kagami.

"Kerja bagus semua. Lalu Kagami dan Kuroko, penampilan kalian keren sekali!" timpal Kiyoshi.

"Penampilan Kantoku, Kapten dan Kiyoshi-senpai juga bagus," ucap Kuroko.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian benar-benar _nge-rap_ di lagu itu," tandas Hyuuga.

"Kurasa kalian punya bakat menjadi penyanyi," timpal Izuki.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu di festival kebudayaan tahun depan kita akan-.." sebelum Riko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, secara cepat, tepat, lantang dan mantap semua anggota tim basket serempak menjawab…

"TIDAAAKKK!"

"EEEEHHHHH?!" Riko bingung dengan jawaban anak-anak asuhannya ini. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu rencana si pelatih di festival kebudayaan tahun depan? Dear Riko, anal-anak yang kau latih ini sudah tahu model rencanamu yang selalu diluar perkiraaan dan sedikit gila. Ingatkah dulu saat murid kelas 1 kau suruh mereka meneriaki mimpi dan tujuan mereka bergabung di tim basket di atas atap gedung sekolah, dan jika kalah mereka harus menembak cewek yang mereka sukai sambil telanjang? Lalu saat kau melompat-lompat kegirangan karena Seirin akan latih tanding dengan Kaijo? Atau saat training camp di pantai musim panas lalu kau memutuskan memasak sesuatu untuk mereka yang kau sebut 'kare' itu? Untung ada Kagami yang mengajarimu membuat kare sehingga mereka tidak khawatir akan mati kelaparan setelah mengikuti latihan neraka yang kau buat.

Saat Riko masih asyik dengan 'renungan'nya, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berlari melewati dirinya menuju ke salah satu pemain Seirin yang berjuluk Phantom player.

"TETSU-KUN KAU KEREN SEKALIII!" Momoi langsung 'menerjang' Kuroko. Setelah penampilan dari klub basket selesai, para makhluk pelangi ini menuju ke belakang panggung menemui anggota tim basket Seirin.

"Ittai-desu.. Momoi-san.. a..aku…tidak b-bisa ber..naf..fas.." kata Kuroko terbata-bata.

"Momocchi, aku juga ingin memeluk Kurokocchi-ssu!" protes Kise pada teman masa kecil Aomine itu.

"Hoi Kise, jika kau ikut-ikutan memeluk Tetsu dia pasti kehabisan nafas bodoh! Dan Satsuki, lepaskan Tetsu, kau membunuhnya," Aomine berusaha menyelamatkan mantan shadownya dari jurus pelukan maut (?) Kise dan Momoi. Melihat wajah Kuroko yang pucat karena kehabisan nafas, dengan berat hati Momoi melepaskan pelukan mautnya. Sedangkan si makhluk pirang itu sibuk menangis bombay karena: 1.) Dia tidak jadi memeluk Kuroko, 2.) Kuroko tidak mau dipeluk olehnya ("aku tidak mau dipeluk Kise-kun.") ("Hidoii-ssu Kurokocchi! (TTvTT)" ) 3.) Dia dipanggil 'bodoh' oleh orang yang (menurutnya) lebih bodoh darinya/ author ditabok fansnya Aomine.

"Penampilan yang bagus, Tetsuya," puji Akashi.

"Kuro-chin tadi kau keren sekali~..aku tak menyangka kau bisa menyanyi seperti itu, apalagi _nge-rap_~.."

"Penampilan kalian lumayan bagus nanodayo," ucap Midorima yang sebenarnya terkesan dengan penampilan pasangan cahaya-bayangan Seirin itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Midorima-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Kurokocchi, ayo kita berkeliling di festival ini-ssu!" ajak Kise.

"Tetsu-kun ayo kita kencaann~!" teriak Momoi.

"Kalian berisik nanodayo," makhluk hijau satu ini kelihatannya aja nggak berminat, padahal dia mupeng (muka pengen) banget ngajak Kuroko jalan-jalan (just reminder, dia tsundere akut nanodayo/ "Berhenti meniruku nanodayo!").

"Hoy Tetsu ayo kita jalan-jalan."

"Kuro-chin temani aku beli snack dong~.."

"Tetsuya, kau pergi denganku. Ini perintah."

(Tunggu sebentar, kenapa jadinya pada rebutan Kuroko? Rebutin author aja~/ author langsung ditimpukin bola basket)

Karena para manusia alumni SMP Teiko itu pada rebutan ingin mengajak Kuroko Tetsuya pergi,akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan pergi dengan mereka semua. TAPI dengan satu syarat: Kagami ikut.

"Baiklah kalian boleh pergi dengan Kuroko-kun. Tapi dengan satu syarat, Kagami-kun akan ikut dengan kalian juga," kata (atau perintah, mungkin?) Riko pada mereka.

"K-kenapa aku harus ikut? Aa… desu," tanya Kagami.

"Heeee tidak apa-apa kan? Agar kalian bisa 'mengenal lebih baik' lagi~~…"ucap Riko sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Demi semua chessburger di dunia, Kagami ingin menggaruk-garuk tembok saat itu juga mendengar ucapan pelatihnya ini. Yang benar saja, mengenal lebih baik katanya?

"Ide bagus-ssu! Bukankah akan lebih ramai lagi-ssu bila Kagamicchi ikut?" jawab Kise dengan ceria dan aura bling-bling disekitarnya. ("Kise! Berhenti memanggilku Kagamicchi!") ("Eeehh kenapa-ssu?")

"Asalkan kau tidak menganggu nanodayo."

"Nyem~..nyem~..~"

"Huh, baiklah jika itu bisa membuatku jalan-jalan dengan Tetsuya."

"Cih! Kenapa kau harus ikut sih?" kata Aomine.

"Aku hanya menuruti perintah kantoku, AHOMINE!" balas Kagami.

"Apa maksudmu, BAKAGAMI?!" dan mulailah adu mulut duo _Power Forward_ berbeda SMA itu.

"Maaf merepotkan, Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

"Diam kau Kuroko!" Kagami tampaknya mulai marah bung. Dia mulai marah…dia mulai marah…mulai marah~…mulai marah~…

Setelah Kisedai berhasil mengajak Phantom mereka pergi (plus Kagami juga), mereka berkeliling SMA Seirin menikmati festival kebudayaan.

Kehadiran mereka di tengah-tengah pengunjung pun menjadi pusat perhatian. Karena warna rambut mereka berwarna-warni bak pelangi? Yap, reader-tachi tidak salah. Alasan lainnya, diantara mereka ada manusia dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang membawa cemilan sekantong penuh. Lalu makhluk kuning dari planet Kaijo ("memangnya aku alien-ssu?!") yang menebar aura _prince charming_nya pada para gadis. Kemudian pemuda ceb -errr kurang tinggi- bermanik heterochrome yang agung (?), meskipun dia berjalan biasa, tapi cara berjalannya terlihat sangat berwibawa sekali (Aduuh Seijuuro-samaaaa *sembah / thor, lu ngapain sih? Ganggu aja, minggir!/ Author ditendang dan diusir, hiks T.T). Lalu manusia lumut yang tampan, sayangnya boneka Barbie yang diklaim sebagai lucky itemnya membuat gadis-gadis menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ngapain sih cowok bawa-bawa Barbie? Euwh -_-'. Kemudian pemuda garang berkulit remang karena jarang mandi ("Hoy!") yang sibuk menguap. Eits, jangan salah, tampaknya kulit remangnya ini (atau bahasa kerennya 'kulit eksotis') ditambah postur dan tinggi badannya yang proposional, membuat gadis-gadis terpikat. Terakhir gadis berambut merah jambu yang terlihat imut, dan ukuran dadanya yang... readers sekalian tahu kan? Oke author nggak akan bahas lebih lanjut (inget rate fanfict ini, bung).

Bagaimana dengan _light_ dan _shadow_ SMA Seirin sendiri? Kagami, yang memang punya postur dan tinggi badan yang bagus pun tampaknya menjadi perhatian sendiri bagi para gadis. Sedangkan Kuroko yang hawa keberadaannya tipis, karena bersama dengan Kisedai plus Kagami, mau tidak mau dia menjadi pusat perhatian juga karena wajah imutnya itu. Yah meskipun tetap mempertahankan poker facenya sih.

Saat berkeliling, mereka (atau tepatnya Akashi) memutuskan mengunjungi tempat yang sebagian orang enggan untuk memasukinya.

Karena tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah...

...

...

...

...

Rumah Hantu

"K-k-kenapa rumah hantu-ssu?"

"Ada apa Ryota? Apa kau takut?"

"T-t-tentu-ssu. Aku takut sekali-ssu.."

"Tetsu-kun aku takut…"

"Jangan khawatir Momoi-san, ada aku disini," Kuroko mencoba menenangkan Momoi yang ketakutan. (ampuun Kurokoo, kamu gentleman sekali nak!)

"Kurokocchiii aku juga takut-ssu!"

"Aku tidak peduli padamu, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko singkat, padat, jelas dan menusuk hati. Jleb.

"Hidoii-ssu…!

"Hey Akashi, bisakah kita pergi ke tempat lain saja? Aku merinding.." kata Midorima.

"Hoo.. apa kau juga takut, Shintaro?"

"B-bukan, hanya saja aku merasa merinding…"

"Huh, tak kusangka kau takut hantu Midorima," kata Aomine ketus.

"Kau juga takut hantu, aho!" jleb. Perkataan Midorima sukses mengena di hati Aomine.

"Kaga-chin~.. apa kau juga takut hantu?" tanya Murasakibara pada Kagami.

"….." Kagami tidak menjawab, dia diam seribu bahasa sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Kurasa kau juga takut dengan hantu, Kagami-kun," kata Akashi.

"Apa kau serius kita akan memasuki tempat ini?" tanya Kagami.

"Tentu saja aku serius," jawab Akashi sambil menampakkan seringainya. Kagami berani bertaruh, seringai Akashi saat ini tak jauh berbeda dari wajah-wajah seram para hantu: mengerikan.

Aomine? Aomine? Dimana kau?

Oh, ternyata makhluk dim ini sedang memegang kepalanya sambil jongkok ketakutan di pojokan. Atau bisa kita simpulkan, Aomine ketakutan. Akashi lantas menyuruh Murasakibara untuk membawa Aomine memasuki rumah hantu. Awalnya Aomine memberontak, namun ancaman 'akan kuhancurkan kau' sukses membuatnya merinding disko dan menurut saja ketika tubuhnya dibawa Murasakibara.

Mereka pun mulai memasuki rumah hantu tersebut. Tampak Akashi yang berjalan di depan, lalu Kuroko dan Momoi yang memeluk tangan Kuroko karena ketakutan, Kise yang sudah komat-kamit berharap petualangan di rumah hantu ini tidak lama, Midorima yang mengelus-elus boneka Barbienya dan berharap dengan membawa lucky item bisa membuatnya keluar dari ketakutan ini, Aomine dan Kagami yang sudah memasang wajah ketakutan melihat suasana rumah hantu. Terakhir Murasakibara yang tampaknya acuh-acuh saja dengan kondisi rumah hantu tersebut sambil memakan snacknya.

Petualangan seram pun dimulai. Ketika mereka mulai berjalan, awalnya tidak ada apa-apa sampai ada suara misterius yang ditangkap indra pendengaran mereka.

_"Kembalikan…..kembalikan…."_

"S-s-suara a-apa itu-ssu?"

_"Kembalikaaaann…."_

"T-t-Tetsu-kun, s-suara apa itu?"

_"Kembalikaaann… atau aku akan mengambilnya dari kaliaann….."_

Tepat saat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara, tampak sesosok wanita dengan pakaian putih, berambut panjang hitam dengan wajah yang tertutup poninya.

"A-a-apa i-itu-ssu?"

Saat wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, ada yang janggal: matanya tidak ada!

"D-d-d-dia tidak p-punya m-mata-n-nodayo…" kacamata Midorima sampai merosot saking takutnya.

_"Akan kuambil mata kaliaaannn…hahahahahaha…"_

"Lariiiiii!"

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

* * *

**Review plis?**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Akan kuambil mata kaliaaann_…hahahahahaha…"

"Lariiiiii!"

*gubrak gubruk bruk duarr doorr (gimana sih suara berisik orang lari dikejar setan?)

.

.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh…" para remaja pelangi ini ngos-ngosan setelah berusaha kabur dari 'hantu' yang mengejar mereka.

"Apa dia masih mengikuti kita-ssu?"

"Sepertinya tidak nodayo."

"M-m-mengerikaan, aku t-t-takutt…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Momoi-san?" tanya Kuroko pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Asalkan ada Tetsu-kun aku baik-baik saja~" oh baiklah, fangirlingnya Momoi kumat pemirsah.

"Begitu saja kalian sudah takut," kata Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tadi kau juga ikut lari hoy?" tanya Aomine.

"Ada yang menarik tanganku," jawab Akashi.

"Siapa yang menarik tanganmu nodayo?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak melihatnya,"

"K-kau s-s-seriuss?" Kagami mulai ngeri sendiri.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong?" Perkataan Akashi ini otomatis membuat chara favorit kita merinding. Bagaimana bisa Akashi merasa ada yang menarik tangannya sementara dia tidak tahu siapa yang menariknya? Bahkan emperor eyenya tidak bisa melihatnya. Ayolah, untuk ukuran lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Minna, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan," kata si muka triplek pada yang lain, dan mereka pun kembali melanjutkan petualangannya di rumah hantu tersebut. Selama perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan oleh berbagai macam hantu yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan, samping ataupun belakang mereka yang membuat jantung mereka nyaris copot dari tempatnya saking kagetnya.

Misalnya ketika ada sebuah tempat tidur dorong rumah sakit yang lewat dan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka sepeerti sekarang ini...

"Huwaa a-a-apa itu-ssu?!"

"Kise-chin kau berisik~.. Itu kan hanya tempat tidur dorong biasa~.."

"Atsushi benar. Ini hanya tempat tidur biasa," kata Akashi setelah dia mengecek tempat tidur tersebut.

"Kami-sama, kapan perjalanan ini segera selesai-ssu. Aku mau pulang hueeee Aominecchii~~~~…" oh rupanya si model ini sudah tidak tahan berada disana, lihat dia sampai menangis merengek pada pemuda remang berambut biru tua disebelahnya.

"Kise menjauh dariku, ingusmu menjijikan!" ketus Aomine.

"Aominecchi hidoii-ssu! Huee Kurokocchi~~…" Kise sudah siap memberi jurus pelukan mautnya pada Kuroko, tetapi...

"Menjauh dariku, Kise-kun. Benar kata Aomine-kun, ingusmu menjijikan," jawab Kuroko apa adanya. Jleb. Sekali lagi, perkataan si shadow ini benar-benar mengena langsung pada Kise, seperti ada benda tajam yang menohok tepat di jantungnya yang sukses membuat produksi ingusnya bertambah dikarenakan tangisnya yang makin kencang.

"Hidoii-ssu!"

"Poor Kise," komentar Kagami.

"Shut up Ryota. Or you'll kissed by my scissors, hm?"tawar Akashi pada si model sambil 'tersenyum'.

"Ahahaha no thanks Akaahicchi." Ajaib. Dalam hitungan detik tangisan Kise langsung berhenti. Terima kasih pada gunting keramat sang kapten.

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan petualangan di tempat terkutuk tersebut (itulah nama tempat yang dipikirkan Aomine, Kagami, Midorima, dan si makhluk kuning). Setelah melewati halang rintang yang memacu adrenalin dan menguras emosi serta jiwa raga (?) mereka pun akhirnya keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut.

"Akhirnya selesai juga-ssu~~!" Ucap Kise setelah keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu.

"Oh my God, that's so scary," kata Kagami dengan tatapan horor sambil memegang dadanya. Kagami bersyukur jantungnya masih berada di tempatnya.

"Sepertinya kalian senang di rumah hantu tadi," kata Akashi sambil menampakkan seringainya.

"SENANG APANYA?! Jantungku nyaris keluar dari tempatnya dan itu mengerikan!" bentak Aomine.

"Mine-chin~… kau memang penakut."

"Aomine-kun, percuma badanmu besar, kekar dan berotot tapi ternyata takut hantu," kali ini Aomine yang menjadi 'korban'nya Kuroko pemirsaah. Dan ucapan Kuroko ini membuatnya mendapat jitakan gratis dari ace Too tersebut.

"Tetsu temeeee!"

"Ittai Aomine-kun,"

"Berisik nodayo," kata makhluk Tsundere satu ini.

"Mido-chin~… bukannya kau tadi juga ketakutan?"

"A-aku tidak takut nodayo!"

"Apanya yang tidak takut-ssu?! Kau tadi berteriak sangat keras-ssu!" kata Kise sambil menunjuk-nunjuk shooter Shutoku itu.

"Jangan mengada-ada Kise, aku tidak berteriak nodayo," jawab Midorima sambil mempertahankan gaya coolnya. Padahal apa yang dikatakan Kise benar, dia menjerit lebih hebat (dan mungkin lebih keras) dari makhluk kuning satu itu.

"Ryota benar, Shintaro. Jeritanmu keras sekali," kata Akashi dan perkataannya sukses meruntuhkan pose cool Midorima. Jika ada Takao, pasti Midorima sudah dibully habis-habisan dengan komentarnya "Shin-chan rupanya kau takut hantu hahahahahaha :D."

"Kau ingin mengunjungi mana lagi Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada mantan kaptennya.

"Tidak Tetsuya, kurasa hari ini cukup," jawab Akashi.

"Eehh sudah mau pulang-ssu?" pekik orang alay pirang ini.

"Tetsuya, acara ini berlangsung selama tiga hari kan?"

"Hai, bagaimana Akashi-kun tahu?"

"Kau meragukanku?" tanya Akashi yang dibalas gelengan dari Kuroko.

"Semuanya ayo kita pulang. Besok kita akan datang lagi." Setelah berpamitan pada Kuroko dan Kagami, Akashi beserta pasukannya pun pulang.

Dan sekarang tinggal Kagami dan Kuroko...

"Hey Kuroko,"

"Hai, Kagami-kun?"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Akashi seperti sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi aku tidak tahu kira-kira apa yang direncanakan Akashi-kun."

"Apapun itu semoga dia tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gunting!" oh rupanya Kagami masih terbayang-bayang insiden-tergores-gunting saat Winter Cup kemarin. Ukh ngeri juga jika diingat, membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

-/-

Sementara itu anak-anak Kisedai...

"Akashicchi kau serius?!"

"Kau meragukanku, Ryota?" *ckris.

"E-e-eeh tidak-ssu,"

"Waktunya sempit sekali nodayo, apa kita sempat?"

"Kau juga meragukanku Shintaro?" *ckris.

"Ti-tidak nodayo,"

"Seperti yang tadi kukatakan, lakukan perintahku. Dan aku ingin ada kata yang tidak ingin kudengar dari penonton tentang penampilan kita. Dan jangan lupa, I'm always right,"

"Y-yes sir."

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

* * *

**Haduuh apa-apaan ini?! Bikin sakit mata (?)**

**Huhuu maaf telat update, karena author lagi disibukkan dengan berbagai tugas dan ujian di kampus yg alhasil membuat fanfict ini terbengkalai / haduh.**

**Maaf kalo chapter ini jelek,kata2nya susah dicerna dan gak enak dibaca karena saya ngetiknya di tab huhu :'(**

**Last but no least, reviewnya minna?**


End file.
